


Break

by ahab_cinaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Sad, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: "Don't fucking "Tony-" me right now", Tony points at Steve, "You don't get to do this anymore!"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I found this Triple Drabble in my notes and I don't really remember writing it, but I have a new policy of posting anything I finished, so... maybe someone enjoys it.

"Just... give me a _GODDAMN BREAK_ !"

Tony's voice trembles as he shouts at Steve. His eyes are filled with tears but he won't cry. Or look away. He's keeping this little bit of his dignity.

Steve stops staring at him. He lowers his gaze, shakes his head, slowly. "Tony-" His voice is soft, as always. Steve never shouts. He's _gentle_.

Tony hates it. He can't stand how calm Steve is acting all the time, like he doesn't care enough to get passionate about it.

"Don't fucking _"Tony-"_ me right now", Tony points at him, "You don't get to do this anymore. Just say what you think for once or just leave me the fuck alone!" 

Tony exhales and closes his eyes and he feels a single tear running down his cheek. He also feels Steve's eyes on him. He always does.

Actually, Tony isn't sure what he wants to happen right now. He just can't be around Steve all the time, not like _this_. Not when they can't be together the way he wants them to be. The way he knows Steve wants them to be, even though he keeps making stupidly reasonable arguments why they can't or worse, shouldn't.

It’s not Steve’s fault that things are this way. It's just a little much for Tony right now. Living with Steve, seeing Steve all fucking day long, having Steve talk to him as if nothing has happened between them. And Steve doesn’t seem to get that Tony just can’t deal with it. So Steve keeps asking if Tony is okay, when he obviously isn’t and he keeps asking what’s up, when Tony just feels like Steve should _know_. 

Suddenly, the feeling of Steve’s glance is gone and when Tony opens his eyes, he sees Steve walk away.

Tony lets go.


End file.
